Double compound cutting tools are known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,991 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,851 incorporated by reference herein. In each of these prior art devices the cutting jaws are pivotally attached adjacent a rear end by a single pivot pin.
In some compound cutting tools the rear ends of the cutting jaws are attached at spaced apart pivot points by a transverse coupling element to provide increased power to the cutting jaws. However, previous attempts at forming double compound cutting tools having transverse coupling elements forming separate, spaced apart pivots points have had operating problems. Specifically, the double compound mechanism, while providing significantly increased power to the cutting jaws, also inhibits the opening of those jaws. In other words, due to the presence of a second compound linkage, the jaws cannot be fully opened. In these double compound mechanisms the jaws are limited to opening less than approximately half their fully opened position.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cutting tool with leverage for additional cutting power in which the jaws are capable of fully opening.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cutting tool with leverage for additional cutting power including first compound linkage and second compound linkage pivotally linked together to provide complete opening of the cutting jaws.